geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Ice Carbon Diablo X
Ice Carbon Diablo X is a 1.7 level created by RoadBose. Description Ice Carbon Diablo X is considered to be one of the hardest levels in Geometry Dash, the other being Cataclysm. It has been a matter of debate among GD Players for a long time if ICDX is harder than Cataclysm, or the other way around. But however bloodbath is the hardest level. Gameplay The level jumps off with a moderately difficult cube, consisting of a hard jump over a sawblade, and then starts of with a very hard ship, going through very tight spaces and tight diagonals. It then goes into a very short ball, which has a blue orb over a spike. It is deceptively hard, because it requires good timing to do it. Then comes a UFO part, which has a very hard first obstacle, requiring prefect timing, then goes into an anti gravity, then a size portal, then goes through a one-block space through a cube portal, while still in mini mode. The cube is relatively simple involving a few fakes and simple jumps. In a part in the cube, there is a ship portal, however, you must not go through it. After passing the ship portal, the cube becomes harder with more skill being needed. It then goes into a UFO that is pretty short, then avoiding the ship portal, going through the Demon-heads into another cube section. After that, the ship part that follows is extremely hard, consisting of one-block spaces and invisible spikes. A slightly hard mini-cube then follows, which passes through a simple UFO part, then goes back into cube which then becomes an antigravity ship with a tight diagonal, which then reverts into a cube with a few obstacles. A very hard ball part comes after, involving timed switches, fakes, and orb jumps. It then goes into an easy Flappy Bird UFO which is nearly identical to Clubstep's first UFO, then passes through an easy ship, into a hard cube, involving a lot of timing and fakes. It then transitions to a very hard ball, which required even more timing and memorization compared to the one before it. After that is a very hard ship, which is almost purely made of one-block spaces, then into a cube with many fakes. A ship similar to the second one follows, which then becomes mini and goes into a semi-tight diagonal part, then goes back to being a cube, and then a very short one-switch ball comes and instantly reverts to cube, which then enter the last part of the level, a mini-ship that goes to one block spaces with gravity portals, then comes to the creator's name, then to another, and the last one block space. Trivia * This level was once thought to be impossible until 1.9, when Cyclic beat it. * Currently, only Cyclic and Riot have completed the level, other than the creator himself. * ICDX originaly had more dislikes than likes. But when Enlil completed it, it got a huge number of likes. Crashes * Riot crashed at 95% due to bad timing. Gallery Category:User Created levels Category:Demon levels